pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Phitsada Juttuporn's Channel
Main Characters Twilight_talking_to_her_friends_S4E01.png|Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E04.png|Rainbow Dash Applejack_looks_at_Rainbow_Dash_S1E13-3-.png|Applejack Pinkie_Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Fluttershy_looking_cute_S1E1-1-.png|Fluttershy Rarity_is_happy_S1E8.png|Rarity Princess-Cadance-princess-cadence-37075403-1266-720.png|Princess Cadance Snapshot_19.png|Sunset Shimmer Starlight_Glimmer_feeling_hopeful_S6E6-1-.png|Starlight Glimmer Friends Treasure in Whisker Haven Tales.jpeg|Treasure Dreamy.jpeg|Dreamy character_palacepets_pumpkin_9aea0f98.jpg|Pumpkin character_palacepets_teacup_52e7dde3.jpg|Teacup Sultan (Whisker Haven).jpg|Sultan 275px-Conan Edogawa Profile.jpg|Conan Mickey Mouse Characters and.jpeg|Mickey Mouse and His Friends Captain Skipper.jpg|Captain Skipper Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-sonic her21074343.jpg|Sonic, Tails and Knuckles Lulu Caty, Susu Caty and Mimi Caty.jpg|Lulu Caty, Susu Caty and Mimi Caty ODDBODS_IMAGE_1.png|The Seven Oddbods Spyro-spyro-the-dragon-7649168-480-354.jpg|Spyro the Dragon Pac-man.jpg|Pac-Man Berenstain-bears-family-1-.jpg|The Berenstain Bears Family Cubbi Gummi.png|Cubbi Gummi Boyfriends/Husbands Flash Sentry.png|Flash Sentry Quibble_Pants_she_did_way_more_of_that_S6E13-1-.png|Quibble Pants Braeburn_looks_into_the_camera_S1E21.png|Braeburn Cheese Sandwich 2.png|Cheese Sandwich Discord_5C-would_I_lie_to_you-5C-_S4E01.png|Discord Spike_at_the_door_S2E21.png|Spike Shining Armor your foal sitter S2E25.png|Shining Armor Prince_Blueblood_one_would_hate_to_slip_S01E26-1-.png|Prince Blueblood Sunburst_smiling_S6E2.png|Sunburst Villains mlp_fim___princess_twilight_sparkle__part_2__by_dashiesparkle-d78icjn.png Chrysalis_'you_were_saying'_S2E26.png King_Sombra_ID_S5E25.png The_mighty_Tirek_S4E26.png The_Dazzlings_at_the_start_of_the_tour_EG2.png Dr._Caballeron.png Latest-29.png Ahuizotl id S4E04.png The Red Guy.jpg Demon_Go-Ne_I.png JumKiller.png X-vi-kingdark.jpg Gin-Middle-Appearance.png Vodka_Profile.jpg Dark_heart.jpg Aunti_freeze.png Dr._Fright.jpg Rat_king.jpg Shreeky.jpg Steve_crop.jpg ODI_Grizzle14.png Catrina.jpg|Catrina Isis.png Delilah.jpg|Delilah 40 - Tyrant.jpg|Tyrant Cerberus.jpg $atan_Go-Ne_1.jpg DK.jpg Dorobon_I.png ZettonUltraman.jpg Lahwhinie as Ursula.jpeg Shenzi as Lahwhinie.jpeg The Mouse Queen as Lahwhinie.jpeg Parents Twilight's_parents_S03E13.png Rainbow_Blaze_ID_S3E12.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_confident_S6E11.png Cloudy Quartz nodding in agreement S5E20.png Rarity's_father_tousling_Sweetie_Belle's_mane_S2E5.png Derpy_puts_a_hoof_around_Dr._Hooves_S5E9.png Logos my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-32310685-1600-1000.jpg 70d2d0da-ed67-4ff2-8e81-b70cea821b39.png 4d7b1e30ec859199dcbe7d37ee5fac39.png 1294607.png 717173__little-pony-wallpapers-gallery-wallpaper-wallpaper17_p.jpg my-little-pony-02.png my_little_ponies_together_forever__by_sapeginamoon-d694baf.jpg my_little_pony_by_sugumi_gumi-d637fmo.png my_little_pony_wallpaper__canterlot_background_by_freeze1999-d89468k.png Elements_of_Harmony.jpg 1066443.png List of Movie/TV Series Spoofs: # Quibbleladdin # Coolercules (My Little Pony-Rockz Toon Style) # Blossomlina (My Little Pony-Rockz Human Style) # Olivia and Rudolph # Joshladdin # Tails the Red-Nosed Fox (My Little Pony-Rockz Style) # Giselle in Wonderland (My Little Pony-Rockz Productions Version) # The Little Mer-Pony # The Rescuers (My Little Pony-Rockz Style) # Derek Claus is Comin' to Town (My Little Pony-Rockz Tokyo Style) # Inside Out (My Little Pony-Rockz Style) # Twilight and the Flash # The Pony King # Yogi Bear (aka Frosty the Snowman) # The Adventures of Speedy Cerviche (The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin) # The Care Bear King # Quibble Pan # The Little Mer-Pureheart (My Little Pony-Rockz Mice Style) # Raritylan # Pony Story # The Little Wooden Boy (My Little Pony-Rockz Toon Style) # Pearlhontas (My Little Pony-Rockz Cartoon Style) # Shiningcules # Pinkie White and the Seven Care Bears # Blythe White and the Seven Stallions # Beauty and the Dragon (1991) # Home Alone (My Little Pony-Rockz Style) # The Little Mermaid (My Little Pony-Rockz Style) # Beauty and the Draconequus (1991) # Blythehontas # Quibble's Christmas Carol # Twilightstasia # Braeburn Pan # We're Back! A Pony's Story # The Equestria Book # Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (My Little Pony-Rockz Productions Version) # The Care Bear Princess # The Pony Princess # The Secret of NIMH (Phitsada Animal Style) # The Book of Life (Phitsada Animal Style) # The Changeling of Notre Dame # The Changeling of Notre Dame 2 # Quibble Pants (Garfield) # A Pony's Life # Finding Pipsqueak # Cadancehontas # Cheerhontas # Frozen (Phitsada Animal Style) # Shining Claus Is Comin' To Town # Meet the Robinson Ponies # Shining Armor (Balto) # A Equestria Tail # A Equestria Tail: Button Goes West # Spike the Dragon (aka Frosty the Snowman) # The Cheese Sandwich Movie # The Sword in the Stone (Phitsada Animal Style) # Jumanji (Phitsada Animal Style) # Oopsy and Company # Shining Armor (aka Bambi) # Shining Armor 2 (aka Bambi 2) # Ponies Don't Dance # Space Jam (My Little Pony Style) # Fun and Fancy Free (Phitsada Style) # The Care Bear (The Lorax; 2012) # Sleeping Twilight # The Little Pony Boy # Pony, Inc # Cadancelina # Blythelina # The Road to El Dorado (Phitsada Animal Style) # The Black Cauldron (Phitsada Animal Style) # Spike the Dragon (Winnie the Pooh) # The Pony's New Groove # Thorax and Spike: The Movie # Wreck-It Discord # The Wizard of Oz (Phitsada Animal Style) # The Incredibles (Phitsada Animal Style) # The Brave Little Pony # Inside Out (Phitsada Style) # Shining Armor (Shrek) # Homeward Bound (Phitsada Animal Style) # The CMC In Wonderland # Twilight Sparkle and Spike (Lilo and Stitch) # Twilight Sparkle and Spike (Cow and Chicken) # Shining Hood # Tendernocchio # Who Framed Spike the Dragon # Tangled (Phitsada Animal Style) # Twilightrella # The Rescuers (Phitsada Style) # The Rescuers Down Under (Phitsada Style) # The Aristoponies # Enchanted (Phitsada Style) # Angry Ponies # The Angry Ponies Movie # All Ponies Go to Heaven # All Ponies Go to Heaven 2 # Ponytopia # Ponies (Trolls) # The Princess and the Pony # My Little Human # My Little Human: The Movie # My Little Human: Friendship is Magic # My Little Human: Equestria Pets # My Little Human: The Movie (2017) # Care Ponies # Twilight Sparkle (Moana) # Conan and the Giant Peach # A Dragon in Central Park # Pipsqueak's Dragon # Spike the Red-Nosed Dragon # Hanuman vs Gadget Goes Hawaiian (My Little Pony-Rockz Style) # Mighty Mouseladdin # Ultra Nyan the Red-Nosed Kitten # Kimbaladdin (Phitsada Juttuporn Pet Style) # Scout the Red-Nosed Puppy (Phitsada Juttuporn Style) # The Adventures of Chip and Dale the Rescue Ranger (Phitsada Juttuporn Style) # The Little Mer-Misty (Engsada Juventud Style) # Beauty and the Fox (Engasada Juventud Style) # Riff Raffladdin (Engasada Juventud Style) # Gadgetlina (Hart JuniorTHX Style) # The Little Mouse (Hart JuniorTHX Style) # Olivia and Flik (Hart JuniorTHX Style) Category:Phitsada Juttuporn Category:Channels Category:Candidates for deletion Category:JUAN JOSE ZAPATA MOLINA Category:Nintendo 3ds